Black and White
by PixieCraze
Summary: He was known as the one winged angel, a heartless monster in a form of a man. Even as a General he was known to be unreachable. But what will happen if a girl became a part of his teenage life? Is there a chance for a change? Sephiroth X OC


Disclaimer: I will never own Final Fantasy VII and all of its character. All of the familiar characters, place and scene belonged to Square Enix. This story includes OCs that was respectively mine.

Author's Note: Hello, this is my first story here in . So, please bear with my typos and the wrong grammar. Also I want you to know that I'm only fourteen and English was not really my first language.

Chapter One: First Meeting

I wish of simple things like a normal child would love to have to. Toys, dolls, dress, and every little girl wanted. But it's such a pity because I'm not the one to have a life like that.

I'm Natalie Nemesis, a girl who was in her 10 years of age. I didn't have any friend, even If I like and dream of it, because of my faith and the situation I'm in to.

All my life I was stuck in the safe corner of our small house. I live with my mom who was suffering in a deadly disease. I know that from any moment I may lose her. But I always pray that heavens must save her. I didn't know much thing about my dad, except that he was a wealthy man, his already dead and I wasn't anything for him. I didn't even know if he knew that he have a child.

Two years ago a lawyer came to our door telling that I'm the only left relatives of my father thus I have the right to be his heiress. He said he had a hard time finding us so he just came when I was only eight. I didn't know any information expect that, my mom did the talking. She said that I can be the heiress but we will never touch anything that was from him.

I know that you think I can use the money to find cure for my mom, but I didn't. I respect my dad even if didn't have any clue who he was. Who am I to him to even spend the money that he worked hard to have. I know that if he was still alive he will have that money for the woman and children that he love, not like my mom who was just a mare fling of his and to me that was a simple mistake of yesterday.

My mom agreed with to not even touch the money. My mom admitted to me one day that she truly loves my dad that she even throw herself to him. That's cause her ill fate. She has a normal life but the wheels spin and everything became upside down. It's when my mom's parents know about her being pregnant without a husband to support her and their unborn child they where ashamed and disgusted of her. They gave her choice to miscarriage me or to be disowned.

My mom being the kind and soft hearted woman can't do such a thing so she chose to have me. She was then disowned by my grandparents. After that the whole town knew and they start to call my mom names and some sick man even dare to touch her, even those things was still happening even now. My mom can't stand the humiliation so she moved in a place to place that no one knows her. She started a new life and eventually she had me.

We just recently stop moving three years ago when my mom became terribly ill. I think that's the way the man finds us. Because of all of our moving and people calling my mom names I have a socializing problem. I can't make friends at school. Sure I'm intelligent and the top in our class but I can't even dare to talk to someone. Even teachers have it hard to make a conversation with me.

Being with my mom, watching what others do, reading, and listening things around me is what I'm good at. I can only have a proper conversation with my mom and sometimes the voices that I just heard. It said it's from the heaven and the planet. I can't understand what it meant. But I like talking with them. I love it when they tell me how my mom loves me and how they will be always with me.

My gaze turned to my mom then to the sky. It pained me that the heaven needed to put my mom in a hard life and I still need to have hope and pray to every god to have her. I remember how I despise the gods when I know my mom was sick, but she still convinced me to hope and have faith that those things happen because it's her payment for her sin.

I remember that when I have conversation with the voices I blame them for my mom's faith, that I hate them very much. They only said that it's my mom wish. To have a peaceful life they were giving it to her. But something was interfering with my mom's rejoin with the life stream. She knew that she can't die so she's doing with all her powers to protect me with something.

I didn't know how long I'm looking at my mom when her eyes open. Her dull amethyst eyes stare upon me. She then gives me a comforting smile that sent my heart in pain. I fight the tears that start to well up in my eyes. It always pain me when I see my mom acting so strong for me. I wish that I can take all of her pain away.

My mom then stand up and she sit beside me. She encircled her fragile arms around me and held me close to her weak form. The tears that I'm preventing to fall roll down to my cheek. She then lifted my face and started to wipe my tears.

"I'm sorry darling; I never intended to hurt you. I just like to have you with me. I'm sorry." My mom said.

I wrap my thin arms around her and I look at her through my ruby red eyes. I then give her a small smile.

"I love you, mom." I gently whisper and I hear her sigh.

"I love you too. Remember no matter what happen I will be always with you."

I start to sob again. This seemed like a final goodbye for me. As if my mother telling me that she will pass now. I try to block what I'm thinking and I believe that I'm just being a pessimist. Yeah I was being too negative for my own good.

We are hugging each other for minutes when I hear my mom drew a sharp withdraw of air. I startled, start to pull away from her. I look at my mom panic striking me fast and hard. She starts to cough and I noticed the blood in her hands. I knew that on that time my eyes where wide as a saucer and I stay stuck in that place. My mind was telling me to move and get some water and cloth but I stay rooted there, while I watch my mom.

She started to cough again and my reflexes start to kick in as I rush to get some water and my mom's old cloth. I move as quickly and careful as I can. But the sight that welcome my eyes when I came back make me take some step back.

From my position I see my mom vomiting her own blood. The crimson pool seeped up and reaches my bare feet. My mom looks totally wrench her pupil dilated. Her curly crimson red hair and her blue sundress were bathing in her own blood.

I put the glass of water in the table beside me and I approach my mother. When I was about to touch her she pushes me with such intense force that I'm surprise to know for her condition. I'm pretty sure that I hit the wall pretty hard. But I didn't feel any pain for my mind was frozen in place as I stare at my mom.

She was staggering while clutching her head between her hands. Moments later she let out a blood screeching scream. She was breathing hard and she fell on her knees.

I was so stun and scare that I let myself curl in a tight ball. I was scare for two reasons. First for my mom, this was the only time that I even see something like this happen. Second, I was worried for the outcome of this outburst.

My mother screams again. And I involuntary moves back. I really want to help my mom but it scared me that she will hurt me again. Her gaze turns to me. And I stop any movement that my body was doing.

She look totally wreck her eyes where all white expect for her pupil. Her face was pale and lifeless and her lips where chap. She looked at me with gleam in her eyes. I let out a scream as I see a long tongue that licked her lips together with point teeth. I scramble to get up and I ran as fast as I can.

I couldn't believe what my eyes saw. That thing that I see was not my mom. It's a monster. That monster was so far from my loving and caring mom. I can't ponder how those things happen. Maybe I was having a bad dream.

I was about to stop and think that all of this was my imagination when I look back by my shoulder. I was sure that from the moment I see that horrible creature I run faster as my feet can bring me. I hear that thing laughed in a sadist way. As if it was only playing with me.

I close my eyes and I let my feet take me all the way. I'm scare to death and I can't do anything but just to cry, pray and run. Then my brain sends flashbacks about image of my mother. How do things like this happen? She looked like possessed with demons.

My mom, the only person that loves me was now gone and replace by a monster. I will do anything from my power to have her back. She's the only one I have in this world.

I was near on a field when I became stuck between a tree root. My eyes alertly dart around as I pull my feet with great force but it didn't avail. I'm stuck. I close my eyes and mutter a silent prayer. It's my end.

When I open my eyes I see the monster that was hot on my trails. She looked at me disappointedly with a frown in her face. Then she laughed in a creepy way. Her long tongue licked her lips. I saw her pointy claws making their way on my face. I was shock when she caressed me in a lovable way.

I began to relax as I feel her hum silently. I rested my head in her lap and savor the moment. Maybe all of this was only a nightmare and the truth was I was in our home and my mom was comforting me because I'm screaming in my sleep.

"Mom, I have a terrible nightmare." I mumble feeling sleepy and light headed. I hear her chuckle softly and she nuzzled her face in the crook of my neck.

"But if pretty sure that wasn't a nightmare, dear. What you experience all this moment was true." I was frozen automatically. I heard her laugh. I slowly turn around and I see her pointy fangs. My heart thumps dramatically. Why did she do that she must kill me earlier.

"I love it when your shock. Your heart beats fast and there was a lot of blood pulsing…" she said as she trails her tongue in my neck. "Here."

I close my eyes as I feel her teeth graze my skin. Here it will come. I was now going to be a food for a vampire.

"You're mother fights me for eleven years. Do you know that?" my eyes snap open as she said that. What does she mean? What happen eleven years ago?

"You are already going to die so I will let you know something." She purr in my ears, that sent some goose bumps all around me.

"You are just a result of your grandparents and mother's selfishness. You are intended to be use like a doll. You're not even considered to be a human being. You are born to be use for their benefit."

I don't know what happen but in a flash of instance I was out of her grip and she was slump in the tree. I was fuming in anger; she was only playing with my mind with those words and lies. She wanted me to succumb in her will.

When she starts to say those words something opens my mind. It was like a comforting presence entered it and it was providing me strength. I heard her groan and she looks at me with a creepy smile.

"Looks like your destiny had been already started. Don't forget what I said. Your life will always be cover up with lies and you will be a puppet. Life will be hard for you because you will pay for the sins you never made. I will be surprise if you made it after all of this." She said hoarsely and was coughing out blood. She stagger getting up and she look like a dead person. She raised her arms and blood was dripping on her arms and then she licks it clean.

She looked at me with hunger for blood. I step back and lock eyes with her mentally pleading my mom to overtake the demon which possessed her.

I relax my mind and I silently plead for the voices to help me. Then I felt it, I fell refresh and adrenaline is pumping to every blood vessel in my body.

My eyes see a gleaming thing in a distance. If I can make a run in that thing then I can protect myself at least. I lock eye contact with her my eyes full with determination. She studies me for a while and I see her crack her neck in her sides.

Feeling that she knows what I was going to do, I glare hard at her. She gives me a creepy smile as if that can intimidate me. I quickly turn around and make a dash to the thing, that thing was only walking distance away and I think twirling like a fairy.

"Let the chase begin!" she said in a sing along voice. I feel she's in my back. But I close my eyes and pray. I can do this.

I heard a mighty screech and I rose from my sitting position. I never expect that this small town will have a monster roaming around. Well what must I think even Midgar have monsters to deal with. With a sigh I concentrate to hear where it was.

I move in a stealthy way as I was going to observe the scene before my eyes. When I look at what it was I feel my breath was caught in my throat.

There I saw a girl; I can't make out her appearance because of the distance. She was at least ten? She was running really fast away from a woman? When I look further I realize that she is running from a vampire. It was my first time to see a real vampire. I thought it was only folklore.

I prepare my sword as I watch the scene unfold. The girl was then stuck in a root. Then I see the vampire calms down. Must be one of her relatives? Maybe I'm wrong in figuring out. I relax and just shrug. I put my sword in its sheath and look back.

There I saw the girl throw the woman away in such a force that impossible for someone so small. She then makes another quick dash away. I felt a small smile tug in my face. Never have I seen a girl with such determination. I know that what I was doing was rather reckless but I just watch in fascination.

And I can't prevent it. She was somewhat different. I see her pick up a knife and move in a stance. The creature laughs and it taunts her. I see her close her eyes and mutter a small prayer.

She raises the knife and takes a side step to the vampire. Which, whirl around and tried to claw her. She ducks at time and kick the older woman on its leg. It stumbled backward and she rises to her feet. She moves forward the creature but it made a dirty move and throws dirt in her face. She staggered back. The creature jumped at her.

That was the signal that I was waiting for. I move silently at the back of the vampire and I knock her out using the hilt of my sword. And the figure slump forward.

Then I see her. She tilted her face towards me and the hair that blocking her face was on her sides. I was taken aback at how lovely she looks. I felt a hot sensation in my cheeks. Luckily for me she has her eyes close as if she was waiting to be attack.

She opens her eyes slowly and she looks straight at me. Her crimson red eyes pierce in my own light green ones. In a matter of second I see her look down curtain of red curly locks falling in her face. I was surprise it was my first time also to see a real red headed in my whole life.

She let out a sigh of relieve. She looks at me and mutters a thank you. She then looks at the older woman and she adjusted the vampire's body in her lap. She had the sadness in her crimson orbs. She then hugged the vampire in her arms like it was a fragile porcelain doll.

I hear her sob then it change in a silent cry. She was crying for the woman that attacks her? I then look at the woman I notice that she have the same color of hair and slight in appearance. I must assume that they are real relatives.

"She will be alright she was just knock out." I said.

She looked up to me and I feel my heart tighten. Her eyes where glassy and she have a pleading look in her place.

"My mother was posses. I want her back to normal can you help me? Please." She said pleading to me her voice was so nice that I didn't even give a second thought of helping her about her problem. I know I was getting weird with her but she was sure a something.

"I don't know if it will work. But I guess we can bring your mom to Hojo." I assume to her. She nodded and I carry her mom in my arms.

"Thanks, for saving and helping me. I'm Natalie."

"Sephiroth, you can call me that. That's my name."

"Thank you, Sephiroth." She nodded to me and gave me a simple and shy smile. I notice that she have a nice draw in my name.

I only nodded. A small smile was having its way on my lips.

Author's Note: So? What do you think? Is this good enough? Any suggestions you have for me?

I really need to receive five reviews to continue this. I mean at least I know there are some that is interested in knowing what the next chapter is. I write for myself but I need encouragement and if you review I'm also writing for you. Next chapter was almost done but you know the deal.

So don't hesitate to review. Remember reviews are very welcome and appreciated.

Love,

Pixie Craze


End file.
